The present invention relates to a miniature computer. The miniature computer of the invention is defined in this specification as a computer in which at least the components such as a central processing circuit, main memory circuit, auxiliary memory circuit and control circuits for peripheral equipment are mounted on a single printed substrate, while a control signal input device and display device are mounted on or outside of the printed substrate.
The known microcomputers generally referred to as "microcon" were adapted to be controlled by specific mechanical instruction signals, and had no adequate control circuit means for peripheral equipment.
Consequently, the operators of these known microcomputers required a high degree of knowledge and had to pay close attention to computer operation. At the same time, since no suitable control circuit means was available for the peripheral equipment, the use of the peripheral equipment was greatly restricted and, even if possible, required highly skilled operators trained in operation techniques.
These microcomputers were usually provided with minimum functions which could meet the demand for a relatively wide range of versatility. Therefore, the user had to extend the system as required. However, the known microcomputers could not fully meet the demand for the expansion of the system.